Dragon Hunters
The Dragon Hunters (not to be confused with the Dragon Trappers) are the main antagonists in Race to the Edge. Their leaders were Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, before Krogan took command of the tribe in their absence; until season 6 when their employer Johann came out of the shadows to lead the tribe. So he could personal make sure that they get him the King of Dragons. Appearance Personality Currently not much is known about them except the Reaper and the Dragon Eye, are part of their history. Their current leader, Viggo Grimborn rules over them with loyalty and fear, punishing this that fail in their mission with death and other unpleasantness. Viggo's role of chief however was taken away from him when Ryker Grimborn, Viggo's older brother got the hunters to rise up against him and took control of the tribe for himself. Then when Viggo and Ryker were presumed dead in their battle to clime leadership of their dragon hunting tribe, a man known as Krogan took control of the Dragon Hunters in the brothers' absence and became their new leader; Krogan later found the scared and still living Viggo as he made the younger Grimborn brother his second in command. The hunters are known for dealing with Gronckle Iron (that is made from the Gronckles they've caught), spear tips with spikes from Deadly Nadders and dragon hides by skinning some (mostly Zipplebacks) of the dragons they've caught and sell them. Not all the dragons they sell are alive or "intact," and use dragon knowledge to help them catch and contain dragons. Like how they move, weaknesses, keeping a Skrill in water so it couldn't use it's lighting and how some dragons depend on their alpha. They are also shown to use their own kind of "dragon training" to enslave some of the dragons they caught, by using them as tools or weapons. Like forcing Typhoomerangs to fire into the air, using "trained" Catastrophic Quakens to mine marble, forcing dragons to each other in the Dragon Fights, and so on. When Krogan took command of the hunters he got them to capture Singetail dragons and later trained them for his Dragon Flyers to ride on, so they may have a fighting chance against the Dragon Riders. To help him and his Flyers "stay in stock" with Singetails, they got their dragons to breed and kept the Death Song they caught alive so they could use it's song and amber to catch more. After Johann got his hands on the Dragon Eye lens that would lead them to the King of all dragons, he came the tribe's new leader with Krogan as his second in command. So he could bring the alpha dragon back to his master in the north. There is also a particular sect of Dragon Hunters residing on Dramillion Island called the "Loyal Order of Ingerman". These Hunters have a small base camp with an elaborate piece-meal house and a statue honoring Ingar Ingerman. These Hunters train with techniques developed by Ingar, who was a Dragon Hunter himself. This, presumably, entails live-catching Dramillion dragons and caging them with a manacle around their strong tails so that they cannot fly. Once new Dragon Hunter recruits arrive, the Dramillions are then released to be hunted down by the recruits to train. These dragons offer good Hunter training opportunity, since they can mimic any dragon's fire. The Loyal Order of Ingermans even have a song. New recruits often touch the statue of Ingar for luck in Hunting. Cleve is even seen requesting protection from Ingar as if to a god. Ingar's descendant, Fishlegs Ingerman, however, wasn't like his ancestor and went to Dramillion Island to make sure that his family name and ties are cut from the hunters. In the final battle between the riders and the hunters on Berserker Island, in the 6 and final season of Race to the Edge, every dragon that the riders had befriended and saved in the past joined in to assist their saviors and friends in their fight, along with their friends the Wingmaidens, so they could once and for all end the rain of the Dragon Hunters. While in the underground den of the King of all Dragons, Johann was killed by the icy breath of the dragon he seeked, which somehow didn't harm Hiccup despite being in it's line of fire. With both the Grimborns and Johann dead, followed by Krogan when he returned to his ruthless master emptied handed, the hunters fled and were believed to be dispended. As they had no leader to lead them and were stripped of their ships, weapons and power to continue their dragon hunting. While the dragon root arrow, that Hiccup saw sticking out of a hostile Silkspanner, in one of the graphic novels that are of the after match events of the second film, may suggest that the Dragons Hunters are still active. Unless the arrow was from a Dragon Hunter attack that was long before the events of "King of Dragons, Part 2", or the Race to the Edge series. There is also the possibility that some of the dispended hunters might have began to work for themselves as they continue the hunt as their own masters. Known Tribe Members *Viggo Grimborn (original chief; former second-in-command to Krogan; betrayed; deceased) *Krogan (former chief; former second-in-command to Johann; deceased) *Johann (employer; deceased) *Ryker Grimborn (presumably deceased) *Dagur the Deranged (former third-in-command; defected) *Skarsgard *Nygren *Lars #2 *Harek (a soldier) *Cleve (Recruiting Academy Administrator) *Dragon Hunter Commander (deceased) *Dragon Flyers (Krogan's men; and presumably Drago's men as well; formerly) *Ingar Ingerman (founder of the Loyal Order of Ingerman; deceased) Powers and Abilities The Dragon Hunters have no supernatural or magical abilities and are otherwise normal human beings. Weapons The Dragon Hunters use specifically made weapons for hunting dragons, along with other weapons that Vikings use. *'Dragon Root Arrows': These arrows are dipped with high concentrations of Dragon Root, enough to render large dragons unconscious. The Root does not work on Gronckles, thus these arrows none other than prick Gronckles. However, these arrows are unable to pierce through the scales of the Screaming Death or Gronckle Iron. Apart from using the traditional bow-and-arrow device, hunters have made a launcher that can fire multiple arrows rapidly at dragons. *'Dragon Cages': These dragon cages are made of dragon fire proof metals, it is left undamaged by even a Night Fury's blast. *'Nets': Nets are usually shot into the water to retrieve downed dragons before being pulled up. Nets can also be used on dry land to restrict dragons' movements before seizing them. *'Catapults': Gigantic catapults are used to launch rocks at dragons from a distance to knock them out. Sometimes, the boulders can be set on fire. The gang has found a solution to this by getting Meatlug to eat the flaming boulders in battle. This also provides her more rock to fire lava with further on in the battle. *'Grappling Chains': Chains made out of dragon proof metals at fired at downed dragons from a distance. They are strong enough to withstand the strength of dragons. They have sharp claws that resemble that of grappling hooks and when fired, they coil around the dragon. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Groups Category:Tribes Category:Poachers Category:Hunters Category:Archers